The First Elf
by SilentShade5
Summary: An elf's quest in the world of Warcraft. Many characters cross her path


Disclaimer: I own no rights to Blizzard or World of Warcraft. All rights reserved by Blizzard.

The First Elf Ch. 1 A chance encounter

The air was quiet in the countryside of the Redridge mountains. A night elf named Kellena was walking along the path leading north of Lakeshire. She was dressed in a dark leather tunic with matching leggings and gloves. A longbow was slung across her back. A short sword hung at her waist. As she walked, the elf thought about what had led her to this part of Azeroth.

" They way of the Hunter is long and arduous, lady Kellena. Learn to be one with your surroundings." The calm voice of Kellena's teacher, Beradar, brought Kellena out of her daydreaming. She quickly brushed a strand of Teal hair from her face. The land of Teldrassil had been Kellena's home for a long time. She could hardly believe she was getting ready to leave her birthplace. The lesson that Beradar was teaching her, was the art of combat. She was given the task of whittling down the young nightsaber population, who were growing too fast for Teldrassil's ecosystem. Kellena spotted one and readied her dagger. She sighed before charging the animal, bellowing a war cry as she ran.

" Prepare to die little elf! " bellowed something from the elf's right. Kellena turned to her companion, a Moonstalker that she had tamed. " Fight hard, let Elune watch over you!" she said quickly. The animal responded by rushing behind a tree. Kellena heard the sounds of her pet being cut by a heavy axe. The elf unslung her bow and stepped around the tree. Two orcs stood over the body of her pet. Kellena fitted an arrow into her bow. She took careful aim and fired an arrow. It caught the first of the pair in the shoulder. He roared in pain before snapping the arrow's shaft. The two orcs charged Kellena. She quickly brought out her sword and parried a wild swing of the first orc's axe.

The elf knew her odds were few. The orcs she was fighting were well trained and blood thirsty. She quickly ducked another axe swing before slashing one of them across the chest. They seemed uneffected by her quick attacks. Blood began dotting the ground around Kellena as the orcs drew closer. She stabbed the first orc in the chest. She smiled and knew the orc would die soon. To her surprise, the orc pushed her away. He then proceeded to wrench the sword from his chest. His guttural cry echoed throughout the mountains. Kellena suddenly saw an axe coming at her from her left. She ducked but was too slow. The blunt side of the axe caught her in the head. The elf fell to the ground. Things began to turn dark, and she could see blood trickling down the corner of her eye. The orcs stood over her and laughed. Just before she blacked out, Kellena heard the cry of a human. Another form crashed into the orcs.

Kellena awoke several hours later. She was laying in a bed across from a roaring fire. She tried to get up, but felt extraordinary pain in her head. She fell back onto a soft pillow. She suddenly sensed that she wasn't alone.From her left, the sound of a man's voice came.

" Don't try to move, it will only make it worse." Kellena turned and rested her gaze upon a human. His face showed a sign of concern. Short brown hair and blue eyes. His skin was slightly tanned. He had no facial hair, which seemed odd for a man his age. He noticed that she was examining him and smiled. His teeth were pure white. "My name is Garathord, may I ask your name milady?" This statement caused Kellena to pause. She had never been called "Milady" by a human before.

" Kellena, I thank you for saving me from the orcs." Answered the elf. Garathord told her that he didn't think she was going to survive. According to the man, he had happened upon the scene just in time. He had attacked and killed the orcs, then carried her to the inn at Lakeshire, where he had administered first aid to the wounded elf's head. Kellena reached up and touched her temple. A carefully wrapped bandage covered the wound. She dropped her hand and spoke again to Garathord. "Are you a warrior?". He nodded. Over the course of two days, Garathord tended to Kellena as she recovered from her fight with the orcs.

On the third day Garathord asked Kellena a serious question.

" What are you doing in the Redridge mountains milady?". Kellena told him she was on a quest to retrieve an item from Stonewatch Keep. Garathord immediately asked if he could go with her. The elf accepted. After securing some supplies. The pair began their trek. They kept to themselves at first, but eventually curiousity got the best of Kellena. She asked Garathord about his past. He had fought alongside the People's Militia in Westfall, and had traveled to Dun morogh. His black helm covered his face. Kellena wondered if he always wore his helmet when outside towns. Garathord also asked Kellena about her past. She had come here looking for work after doing many jobs for the Darkshore elves.

The duo turned East after awhile. Garathord spotted several orcs patrolling near an abandoned mill. He was about to tell Kellena.

" I know, they look tired though." The elf led the way as they snuck up to the mill. Garathord smiled and unsheathed his sword. Today would be a bloody day. 


End file.
